castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Angela
Angela is a supporting character from the Pachislot Akumajo Dracula spin-off series. She is sent by the church some time after 1479 to act as an aid to Trevor Belmont. Using enchanted runes that appear on her body as she dances, she is able to use an array of magical abilities in battle. Character History Pachislot Akumajo Dracula Following Dracula's resurrection at some point after Curse of Darkness, Angela joins Trevor and provides him with magical support. Using her power, she casts a spell that annihilates a horde of skeletons. She is also able to revive Trevor with healing magic during his fight with Dracula. Her involvement turns the tide of the battle and allows Trevor to seal Dracula once again. Outside of combat, Angela partakes in several dancing sequences that summon special runes. The appearence of these scenes are dependent on the player's score, and they allow Trevor to progress in the game. These sequences must be completed in order to successfully defeat Dracula. Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II In this subsequent game, Dracula is resurrected once again. To stop Angela from further interfering with his plans, Dracula forces her to wear a cursed necklace and serve as his bodyguard. In this brainwashed state, Angela's hair changes to a silver color and becomes flared, her eyes turn red, and dark runes permanently appear on her arms. Under Dracula's influence, she proves to be an exceptionally fast and acrobatic melee fighter, and she uses retractable wrist blades as her main weapons. She also appears in her original form in flashbacks throughout the game. Trevor battles with "Dark" Angela when he reaches Dracula's throne room. He temporarily convinces her to take control of herself, but the necklace's power quickly possesses her again. Trevor eventually manages to destroy the necklace, ending the brainwashing and restoring Angela's humanity as she loses consciousness. Her eye color and hair style return to normal at this point, but her hair retains its altered silver color. After Angela's defeat, Trevor places her unconscious body on the ground and charges forth to face Dracula. When Dracula seems to have the upper hand in the battle, Angela appears to Trevor in her original dancer form as either a memory or a spirit. This rallies Trevor back into the fight and allows him to defeat Dracula. Angela's actual fate is currently unknown. Angela also appears in dancing sequences as she did in the previous game. Strangely, and despite her allegiance to Dracula for most of the story, Angela alternates between her two alter-egos at random when "hosting" this mini-game. As in the first pachislot title, Angela must provide the player with a specific series of runes in order to complete the game. Trivia *All of Angela's musical themes follow a flower or plant motif. Her main dialogue theme in the first pachislot game is titled "Parlante's Flowers." Her main theme as Dark Angela in the second pachislot game is "When the Bletilla Blooms," which references a type of purple orchid. Her secondary theme as Dark Angela, "Reticence Leaf," also reflects the general plant motif. *Due to her role as a mage, her connection with the church, and her relationship with Trevor, Angela can be considered a spiritual successor to Sypha Belnades. *During dancing poses, Angela will occassionally ask "Dou?" (literally, "Well?") in a seductive manner. Charlotte Aulin originally used this exact quirk as an Easter Egg triggered by holding Up for several seconds in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. *The second pachislot game features a stone relief that depicts Angela's "Light" form with angel wings on the left half and her "Dark" form with demon wings on the right half. This sculpture is held up by several chains, representing her status as Dracula's enslaved minion. This is visible in the background of all dancing sequences, and it also appears in certain Bonus sequences. *Angela's rune tattoos function similarly to Shanoa's Glyphs. However, since the pachislot titles are seemingly excluded from official Castlevania canon, the similarities between Angela's power and Ecclesia's eventual research are most likely coincidental. Gallery See also angelaname.jpg|Angela in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula angelabattle.jpg|Angela in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II 2010072311541916d.jpg|Angela in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II Image:Pachi dracula 03 1024.jpg|Promotional art for Pachislot Akumajo Dracula ad2_01_1600.jpg|Promotional art for Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II ad2_03_1600.jpg|Promotional art for Pachislot Akumajo Dracula II pachidance.jpg|Dancing sequences Koma Angela.JPG|Angela in Konami's koma series Category:Pachislot Characters